


good morning, boyfriend

by dayishujia



Series: the beginning, with you [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash and Eiji being sweet, Comfort No Hurt, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: It was late and the others in the house had already retired to their own rooms hours earlier. Yet they sat, wide awake at the head of the bed they shared in Eiji's childhood bedroom, backs propped against the headboard and bent over the book as Ash practiced.The book was large in size, fitting comfortably over both their laps as Ash carefully sounded out the hiragana. He traced his fingertips over the page, following the words as he read them outloud. Eiji only had to correct his pronunciation a handful of times; he marveled at how easily Ash seemed to pick up Japanese.





	good morning, boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation for the [ the beginning, with you ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138265) verse! sorry it was a long time coming lmao but the preview for thursday's ep got me feeling some things so i wrote something ^^
> 
> its not beta'ed, any error is mine. ill come back later to edit more

It wasn’t the first time that Eiji was stricken by the sight of Ash. Most days, he didn’t have to do anything out-of-the-ordinary to get Eiji's wide-eyed awe; his presence alone was enough to take the breath from his friend’s throat.

Ash was skillfully reading from a child's book, carefully enunciating the words on the page and Eiji was filled with pride to witness his friends progress.

It was late and the others in the house had already retired to their own rooms hours earlier. Yet they sat, wide awake at the head of the bed they shared in Eiji's childhood bedroom, backs propped against the headboard and bent over the book as Ash practiced. 

The book was large in size, fitting comfortably over both their laps as Ash carefully sounded out the hiragana. He traced his fingertips over the page, following the words as he read them outloud. Eiji only had to correct his pronunciation a handful of times; he marveled at how easily Ash seemed to pick up Japanese.

There was something about Ash speaking his language, the way it sounded on his lips and in his voice, heavy with an American accent, that did something to Eiji. It made something twist pleasantly in his stomach and he wanted to listen forever.

“What is it?”

Eiji blinked, eyes suddenly refocusing on Ash's face. “Hm?”

“You’re staring,” Ash said simply, leaning back against the headboard and resting his head against the wall behind them. He peered at Eiji from under the wire rim of his glasses, eyes narrowed. “What? Did I say something funny?”

“Oh!” Eiji was taken aback. He hadn't realized he had been staring long enough for it to be noticed.  “No,” he assured. “You’re doing very well.”

“Then, why are you staring at me?”

Eiji stuttered, failing to come up with an excuse quickly enough for Ash, who smiled at him and closed the book. He put it aside and, when Eiji chanced another glance at him, Ash was still sporting that same charming grin.

“You’re cute when you blush like that,” he told him, voice teasing and soft. He took off his eyeglasses, folding them and placing them on the headboard behind them.

Eiji scoffed. Folding his arms over his chest in a dramatic fashion, he pouted. He could feel the heat of a blush rising to his face but hoped his head was far enough turned that Ash wouldn't be able to see it. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not.” Ash's voice was so earnest, it disarmed him andade him want to turn back toward him, but he refrained. “Can I hold your hand?”

Not looking at him, Eiji held out his hand to him palm up and said, “I’ve told you before you can. Anytime you want to.”

“I know.” Ash took his hand and placed it in his lap. He tangled their fingers together and squeezed, smiling at their joined hands. He stared at their joined hands, their knotted up fingers, and asked him, “What were you thinking about?”

“N-nothing.” Eiji knew he failed to sound convincing. He squeezed Ash’s hand and hoped that was enough to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about, if he was worrying at all.

“Are you sure?” Ash asked, not sounding convinced. With his other hand, he caressed the back of Eiji's hand with the tips of his  fingers, running them along the gentle rise of veins there. “Cuz you should know that you can talk to me, too. About anything.”

The assurance from Ash made Eiji’s heart skip a beat. “...I-I know.”

“I put you through a lot in New York. I know none of that was easy, but….” Ash swallowed. He looked up at him from under long eyelashes and continued, “I’m here for you, too.”

The declaration made Eiji's throat swell with emotion, threatening to choke him. All he could do was stare at their joined hands, all  he could say was, “C-can I hug you?”

Ash blinked, surprised. His eyes were wide when Eiji glanced at his face. “What?”

“Can I hug you?” 

“...Yes,” he said, after the briefest moment of consideration. “Yeah, I’d like it if you did.”

Without another moment’s hesitation, Eiji tucked his legs under himself and lifted, leaning across the little space between them and wrapped his arms loosely around Ash’s shoulders. It wasn’t unlike the position he would sometimes find them in when they woke in the morning. 

A beat passed before Ash’s arms looped around his waist. Another, before Ash tucked his head into the corner of his shoulder and neck. Eiji rubbed his palms up his spine, over his shoulder blades. 

When they separated, Ash's cheeks were rosy. 

“I like you, you know that, right?” The breath audibly hitched in Ash's throat and he instantly regretted being so rash. Announcing his feelings like that, without warning, had to be unfair to Ash. So he quickly amended, “You don't have to say anything. I… just wanted to let you know.” 

Ash ducked his head, like he was ashamed. “I… I know.” 

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah.”

Before Ash could say anything else, Eiji kissed his cheek and, when he realized what he had done, he began to sputter. “I'm sorry! I shouldn't have, I should've asked first, I'm so sorry, I…”

Ash leaned over and mirrored the action, kissing Eiji's cheek just as gently as he had kissed his.

Eiji gaped at him, eyes fluttering stupidly. He touched the spot where Ash's lips touched his skin, awed at the residual phantom feeling of the kiss against his face. “Why….”

“No reason. You were being cute.” Then, Ash's soft gaze turned serious as he reached a tentative hand out, dragging a fingertip over Eiji's bottom lip before curling around his jaw. “Eiji… am I your boyfriend?”

The honest question caught him off-guard. “What? Um, I don't… I'm… uh…”

“We already act like we’re dating. And... I  _ want _ to be your boyfriend,” Ash said honestly, interrupting Eiji’s stuttering. His cheeks were turning a cute shade of pink the more he said; it was such a gentle color that Eiji couldn’t help himself but reach out and gently touch one of those cheeks. “If you want me to be?”

“Yes!” Eiji all but shouted. The thought of being Ash's boyfriend, officially, was heady. It filled his belly with butterflies and made him want to smile and hold his hand and kiss his cheek again and again.

“Shh! Your family is sleeping,” Ash laughed, playfully shoving his shoulder. “You’re so loud.”

Eiji blushed despite himself. “No, I’m not! You just surprised me, is all.”

Ash grinned wolfishly. He leaned in close to Eiji and teased, “So… I am your boyfriend?”

Eiji nodded. “Y-yes! I’d… I’d like that. A lot.”

“Yeah? I’d like that too.”

“Good… good, I’m glad.” Ash’s eyes darted downward, tracing over the lines of Eiji’s smile. “I’d… I’d like to kiss you. If that’s okay.”

“It’s okay.”

Ash glanced upward, at Eiji’s eyes. He sought any discomfort; tried to see any indication that he was fibbing, that he didn’t want Ash to kiss him and that he was actually just being polite.

Eiji noticed. So he repeated, more firmly, “It's okay.”

So Ash lowered his eyes to Eiji's lips again. He leaned forward, gently brushing his lips along Eiji's. It was just a light touch that sent sparks down Eiji's spine.

Eiji wanted to kiss him again, to press their lips more firmly together and kiss him how he had always longed to, but he refrained. He didn't want to push him, didn't want to take more than what he was already giving.

Ash kissed him again, just another soft touch barely lasting a breath. Then another. 

He dragged his fingertips along Eiji's jaw, over his cheek, marveling at the fact he could and that this was allowed after all the time he had wanted to but couldn't, and pressed another kiss against Eiji's skin, the corner of his mouth.

When Ash's lips met his for the fifth time, it was more forceful. Ash's hand was pressed against his cheek, his fingers curling in his hair. 

Eiji kissed back just as hard, mimicking Ash's movements, holding Ash by the shoulders.

When they separated, Ash was rosy-cheeked and breathing hard. He hid his face in the crook of Eiji's boney shoulder as he tried to calm his beating heart.

Eiji brushed Ash's overgrown hair off his neck, hoping the touch was as soothing to Ash as it was to him. “Was that okay?”

Ash pressed his smile into Eiji's neck. “Very.” He surprised him with another peck, this time to as equally flushed cheek. “I like kissing you.”

“I like kissing you, too.”

Ash chuckled, a light and such a carefree sound that it made the same butterflies from before flutter in his belly once more. “I like you, Eiji. I…”

Eiji kissed the corner of Ash's mouth, effectively shutting him up. “I like you too. Lets sleep now, okay? We can talk more in the morning.”

 

The morning came quickly, the golden rays of the sun peeking through the curtains of the room. Eiji yawned and stretched his legs out, hearing the satisfying pop of his ankle from the movement. Turning his head, he found Ash, still very asleep.

He looked so calm and peaceful, Eiji didn’t want to wake him but was also loathe to leave so he rolled onto his side, hooking one of Ash’s arms around his neck in a mock embrace instead, closing his eyes.

He wasn’t sure how long he had dozed, but when he opened his eyes again, Ash was awake and smiling at him.

“...good morning, Ash.”

“Morning, Eiji.” Ash bit his lip, eyes darting down to Eiji’s mouth for a moment before pecking his lips.

“What time is it?”

“Probably close to eleven now,” Ash said. He turned onto his belly and stretched, reaching for his phone he left on the shelf of the headboard. “You don’t usually sleep in.”

“Hmm.”

Ash grinned down at him. “Kissing really wore you out, huh?”

Eiji huffed. “Don’t be mean.” 

Ash shifted his weight just so, so that part of his weight fell on Eiji. He leaned down and pressed a sweet, slow kiss to his lips. Eiji melted, boneless against the bed as he kissed back. 

“Good morning,  _ boyfriend _ ,” Ash drawled. 

Eiji’s cheeks flared. With a palm against Ash’s chest, he pushed him away until he could sit upright. “We should go downstairs before my parents come looking for us.”

Ash groaned. “Do we gotta? Can't we spend a little but of the morning in bed?”

Eiji's face lit up in a furious blush, making Ash laugh. “Don't get any ideas, pervert!” he teased, “I just wanna kiss you a little before we gotta go down.”

Pouting, Eiji whipped around to face Ash, lounging comfortably in their bed. He wanted to tease him back, to say something clever that makes him blush the same way he does him all the time, but nothing came to him.

He couldn't think of anything beyond the feeling of absolute joy that coursed through him at the sight of him, comfortable and happy and safe; smiling up at him that wolfish smile, soft pink coloring his sharp cheekbones and the tips of his ears. 

He wanted to tease but all he could say was, “okay.” then he plopped down on the bed next to him, arm around his belly as he planted a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“I could never get tired of this,” Ash whispered unprompted. He cupped a hand over Eiji's jaw, eyes filled with wonder as he looked up at him. “I'd never want to stop kissing you.”

“You don't have to,” Eiji replied, his voice filled with as much raw adoration and wonder that colored Ash's. He peppered a long streak of warm kisses along his jawbone, punctuating it with another kiss to his lips. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“That's good to hear. I'd like to kiss you forever.”

“You can. Forever.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> scream about banana fish @ me [here](misstchotchke.tumblr.com)  
> if you liked this, pls consider reblogging it from [ here ](http://misstchotchke.tumblr.com/post/181048364629/good-morning-boyfriend-a-continuation-of-the-the)


End file.
